scratchpad_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Vixey and the Tod (1955)
Vixey and the Tod (1955) is Davidchannel's movie-spoof of the Disney 1955 movie "Lady and the Tramp". Cast *Puppy Lady - Rita (Jungledyret franchise) *Adult Lady - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Tramp - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Jock - Fergus Fox (101 Dalmatian Street) *Trusty - Whiskers (Sofia the First: Winter's Gift) *Jim Dear - Human Kenai (Brother Bear) *Darling - Human Nita (Brother Bear 2) *Aunt Sarah - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking franchise) *Tony and Joe - Kronk and Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove franchise) *Si - Sabor (Tarzan 1 & 2) *Am - Chuluun (The Lion Guard) *Peg - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Boris - Fox (The Animals Of Farthing Wood) *Pedro - Slyly (Rudolph: The Red Noised Reindeer; 1998) *Bull - Adult Gideon Grey (Zootopia) *Toughy - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *The Rat - Jenner (The Secret of NIHM) *The Policeman - Razoul (Animated) (Aladdin franchise) *The Professor - Samuel T. Philander (The Legend of Tarzan TV series) *Dachsie - Dr. Zibaldo (TaleSpin: The Incredible Shrinking Molly) *Stray Dogs - Wolves (Animated) (Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2) *Mr. Busy - Beaver (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) *Asian Elephants - themselves *African Lions - themselves *Reticulated Giraffes - themselves *Chimpanzees - themselves *Al the Alligator - Steven (101 Dalmatians TV series) *Spotted Hyena - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) Scenes *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 1 - Main Titles *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 2 - "Peace on Earth"/Rita *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 3 - Rita to Bed *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 4 - Sunday/The Rat/Morning Paper *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 5 - Vixey Talks to Fergus and Whiskers/'It's Kenai' *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 6 - 'What a Day!'/Breakfast at Kronk's *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn'/Tod Meets Vixey *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 9 - Countdown to B-Day *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 10 - "What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu" *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 11 - Going Away/Mrs. Prysselius *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 12 - "The Leopard Song" *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 13 - The Chains/Vixey Puffs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 14 - Through the Zoo *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 15 - Beaver the Busy Beaver/A Log Puller *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 16 - Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 17 - The Next Morning/Chasing Chickens/Caught *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 18 - The Pound/"He's A Tod" *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 19 - Fergus and Whiskers' Proposal/Vixey's Shame *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 20 - The Rat Returns/Tod Vs. Jenner/Falsely Accused *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 21 - Whiskers on the Trail *Vixey and the Tod (1955) Part 22 - Visitors/Domestic Life Gallery RITA.png|Rita as Puppy Lady. Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-7135.jpg|Vixey as Adult Lady. Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-4589.jpg|Adult Tod as Tramp. Fergus_The_Fox_Character_ImageDL.jpg|Fergus Fox as Jock. Whiskers.png|Whiskers as Trusty. Brotherbear-disneyscreencaps.com-1029.jpg|Human Kenai as Jim Dear. Cute_nita.png|Human Nita as Darling. Mrs._Prysselius.jpg|Mrs. Prysselius as Aunt Sarah. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-897.jpg|Kronk and Kuzco as Tony and Joe. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-697.jpg|Sabor as Si. Chuluun.png|Chuluun as Am. Fox_(Skunk_Fu).jpg|Fox as Peg. Fox_(Animals_of_Farthing_Wood).png|Fox as Boris. Slyly.jpg|Slyly as Pedro. Gideon_Grey.jpg|Adult Gideon Grey as Bull. Nick_wilde_zootopia.png|Nick Wilde as Toughy. Jenner.png|Jenner as The Rat. Razoul.jpg|Razoul (Animated) as The Policeman. Char_30229.jpg|Samuel T. Philander as The Professor. Dr._Zibaldo.png|Dr. Zibaldo as Dachsie. Beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-5227.jpg|The Wolves (Animated) as The Stray Dogs. Char_18386.jpg|Beaver as Mr. Busy. Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4454.jpg|Asian Elephants as themselves. Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4458.jpg|African Lions as themselves. Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4462.jpg|Reticulated Giraffes as themselves. Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4508.jpg|Chimpanzees as themselves. Steven2.jpg|Steven as Al the Alligator. Cheezi-Season_3.png|Cheezi as Spotted Hyena. See Also *Vixey and the Tod II: Tails' Adventure (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Anthology Series